


Hawaiian Family Vacation (You've got a brother)

by lazarusthefirst



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Mchale - Freeform, Mouth Fucking, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out he has a half-brother, Scott. Pity they couldn't have told him that a bit sooner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Family Vacation (You've got a brother)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a suggestion, and I ran with it

On the list of things that were making his life extremely difficult, the fact that he was related to Scott McCall was definitely a fiery burning number one on Derek’s list.

And it was just typical of his life that he’d had the extreme pleasure of making Scott’s acquaintance roughly five hours before he was supposed to.

Family vacations weren’t really a thing for the Hale family, but Derek’s dad was so concerned that Laura wouldn’t be taking any positive memories with her to college that he’d organized an extravagant family getaway to Honolulu for the three of them a couple of days before Laura flew to Europe. Laura was mainly just glad of a chance to work on her tan before she started school, but even she was pleased to get to spend some time together as a family before she left.

Derek had been down with it, mostly. While his dad and Laura did sight-seeing during the day, he was free to cruise the bars and beach parties – they allowed him that much. Everyone was trying to squeeze in that last bit of sun and partying before the end of summer. Derek had looked 21 for years; it didn’t matter that he was three years shy, especially here.

He’d gotten chatting to the bartender at outdoor bar of their resort and was just starting his second beer and contemplating a surf when a boy with dark hair and the smoothest, most fucking amazing shade of brown skin Derek had ever seen caught his attention by failing miserably to get the bartender’s. Derek winked and flexed and the boy had blushed and stammered, and ten minutes later they were making out in the toilets.

Yeah, his skin was just as fucking smooth as Derek had thought. And his lips were soft and perfect for biting. Derek liked to bite, and the guy – whose name he hadn’t heard, nor asked for – writhed helplessly and let his hands just _roam_ , and Derek really liked the feel of his long fingers trailing down to his waist and slipping under the line of Derek’s shorts – Derek pressed a hot kiss to his neck and felt this throat vibrate with a barely suppressed groan. It tickled Derek’s lips and _shit_ he was feeling that all the way down to his dick.

But the toilet wasn’t really the place for getting hot and heavy, especially when an angry Hawaiian was pounding on the door and shouting about having chili for lunch.

Outside, the sea air made the sweat on Derek’s skin cool and ruffled the other boy’s hair. He’d pressed a kiss to his surprised mouth and told him to meet him at the bar at nine.

‘Can’t,’ said the kid, wrinkling his nose. ‘Family stuff.’

Derek smirked. ‘Me too. Just be here?’

Derek had had ever intention of bailing on dinner – they had three more nights, what was the big deal? – but his sister was having none of it.

‘You can count the days on one hand before I leave, Derek Hale!’ she snapped, flinging a tie at him and turning on her hair dryer to drown out Derek’s complaints that it was too hot for a tie or anything that wasn’t shorts and bare skin. Fuming, he grabbed the stupid tie and retreated to his bedroom to occupy himself the best way he knew how. Those big brown eyes had been haunting him all day.

‘Someone’s joining us tonight, actually,’ his dad said nervously, later that night. He was on his second whiskey and looked more flushed than someone who was native to California should in this heat.

Derek had just shrugged, but Laura looked up with interest. ‘Who do you know in Hawaii?’ she said curiously.

Their dad put his glass down a little unsteadily. ‘Now – now I don’t want you guys to like, freak out or anything, but … well, I figured that since Laura is going away now, and family is so important …’

‘Isn’t that kind of the point of all this,’ Derek said, gesturing at the lei’s they’d been forced to wear.

‘Ah, well yes, and that’s why I wanted to introduce you to somebody – to two somebodies, actually - ’

‘Richard?’

Derek’s dad exhaled softly and looked up; Derek and Laura swiveled around in their chairs. Behind them was a pretty, tan woman with black curly hair, and beautiful brown eyes. And beside her, wearing a pink lei that matched Derek’s and looking like he’d been smacked in the face with a fish, was …

‘Laura, Derek, this is Melissa McCall, and her son, Scott. Your half-brother.’

There was a moment of stunned silence during which Derek was wondering where was a tsunami when you needed one.

Laura’s hand shot up. ‘Waiter!’ she called stridently. ‘Bring the bottle.’

 

And now here he was, thinking that this was the worst kind of 'fuck you Derek' he'd ever received from the universe. Of course he was related to Scott. Of course. Twenty minutes was all it really took for Derek to swallow the bile in his throat that had arisen from _far_ too many details of his father’s business trip to Amsterdam, where he’d met Melissa. His real concern wasn’t having a half-brother – it was having a half-brother that he _still_ wanted to fuck the shit out of.

And from the look in Scott’s eyes, he was having similar thoughts, but not feeling too great about them. His eyes were wide with tension and Derek saw his fists clenched on his thighs.

Derek felt it was time to test out his compartmentalisation skills. He was too bored and too horny to ignore the obvious sexual tension tying them both up in knots. While Laura was occupied with emptying a bottle of Dom with steadfast concentration, and his father and Melissa were huddled together over a menu and pretending to ignore each other’s blushes, Derek slipped his foot out of his sandal and stretched it out – it was a small table – until his toes were grazing Scott’s bare calf. Scott jumped so bad he nearly upset the drinks; their parents didn’t react, and Laura just took a firmer hold of the bottleneck and cautioned, ‘Watch the valuables, baby bro.’

Scott threw daggers at Derek, who just raised one eyebrow and slowly slide his foot up Scott’s leg.

Who the fuck cares, he thought, watching Scott react to his ministrations, this is Hawaii and no one’s getting pregnant.

By the time the food came, Derek’s toes had snaked up the leg of Scott’s shorts and were in the heat of his crotch. Derek, who was on his third glass of wine and starting to enjoy himself, could barely eat a thing; he certainly didn’t allow Scott to.

Scott was trying to edge his seat away from Derek, who pouted internally. Just when things were getting interesting.

Choosing his moment carefully, he bumped his knee off the table just as Scott was about to take a drink. It jogged Scott’s elbow and the coke went all over his short. He yelped at the sudden cold and skidded his chair back from the table.

‘Oh darn, my bad,’ said Derek calmly, standing up too. Laura had her head in her hands and was stirring her noodles – she slid her plate nearer to her, but otherwise didn’t react.

‘Oh,’ said Melissa vaguely, as though coming out of a trance. ‘Scott, your shirt …’

‘Don’t worry about it, Melissa,’ Derek said, taking Scott’s elbow firmly. His skin was burning hot, and a spark of electricity shocked both of them upon contact. ‘I’ve a spare in my room, it’s the least I can do.’

‘Oh … ok,’ agreed Melissa, taking another gulp of wine. Clearly Derek and Scott were not needed here.

As he marched Scott out of the dining area and towards the lobby, he couldn’t help but notice with extreme satisfaction that Scott was walking awkwardly.

‘Hope that wasn’t too _hard_ for you,’ he said quietly in Scott’s ear, as they passed a gaggle of bell boys.

‘Shut up and get in the elevator,’ growled Scott, pushing him in ahead of him.

Unfortunately, there was an elderly lady and a young boy in the elevator with them. Scott looked incredibly uncomfortable in their presence, given his current state, and all Derek could do was smirk at him from the other side. He didn’t know if it was the heat or the alcohol or Scott’s entirely fuckable mouth that was loosening him up so much, but Derek was smart enough and horny enough to know that this was a golden opportunity and should not be missed.

Incredibly fucking glad that Laura had insisted on separate rooms, he led Scott down the corridor, slipping the key card out of his pocket. It was dark inside his room, but Derek wouldn’t have taken two seconds to turn on the light even if there’d been snakes in the room.

Derek had Scott up against the wall before the door had even slammed. His lips found Scott’s easy as breathing; they panted and grasped, working out their residual tension; Scott’s hands were everywhere, and Derek fisted his own in Scott’s hair, tugging his head back just to hear him moan.

Derek thought the initial passion and aggression would work itself out, but instead it morphed into something infinitely better; there was an intense heat building in his chest that told him that he needed to have Scott now, like one hundred per cent naked and all over him. T-shirts ruffled their hair; the leis fell to the ground with a soft rustle. Their hands were impatient, grabby, pulling at each other. They were breathing heavy, but Derek would willingly sacrifice air for just another second kissing Scott’s collarbone.

Derek dropped to his knees, determined to find out just how loud Scott could get. He’d gotten his shorts down and was nosing at the hard lump in Scott’s boxers when his voice broke through the white noise in Derek’s over-stimulated brain.

‘Dude – should we be - ’

‘What?’ interrupted Derek, pulling Scott’s dick out and feeling the length of it against his face. He let the tip graze over his lips, his tongue flicking out to wet the tip, and Scott let out a strangled groan of frustration.

‘Tell me that doesn’t feel good,’ murmured Derek, kissing the underside of his cock and using his hand to part Scott’s legs slightly. Scott was getting so easily worked up; his balls were rock hard in Derek’s hand, and as he slid his mouth over the head of his cock, he felt Scott’s hand creep around the side of his face and grab the back of Derek’s head. Feeling the hand tangled in his hair was incredibly fucking arousing, and Derek let his cock poke into his cheek, before dragging it out with a wet pop.

‘Don’t tell me you don’t wanna fuck my mouth,’ he said, his voice low. ‘You fucking love how my mouth feels, don’t you Scott.’

‘You’re my brother!’ Scott forced out.

‘We could play scrabble instead,’ Derek suggested, licking the leaking head of Scott’s cock. ‘Or …’ he swiftly took the entire length into his mouth, breathing through his nose as he felt it slide back into his throat – fuck it was worth it, hearing Scott shout in surprise and arousal, then feeling his hips twitch. He was desperate to fuck into Derek; his grip on Derek’s hair tightened, and his breathing was all over the place.

‘Fuck … Derek, you … oh god that feels so good,’ he panted, as Derek sucked on his cock, letting his tongue trace and swirl all over the sensitive underside, loving every hiss from Scott’s mouth when it curled over the tip.

He drew back, licking up a few beads of precum. ‘You wanna fuck my mouth, Scott?’

Scott made a noise that sounded like he was gritting his teeth, but his hand jerked slightly. Derek caught the movement and grinned.

‘Yeah, you do,’ he said, placing his lips around the head of his cock again. He was desperate to make Scott unravel. He wanted this boy at his fucking mercy.

With a gasp, Scott finally gave in. He thrust into Derek’s mouth, and Derek was once again glad of his nonexistent gag reflex; Scott was hella long and thick – Derek’s jaw was already aching but he let Scott fuck him. Both hands in his hair tightened, making his own cock jerk in his shorts, begging to be touched. Scott was making little panting moans, his hips jerking frantically as he thrust into Derek’s mouth, rapidly losing control in an unsteady, fast rhythm, hands tightening and pulling, hitting the back of Derek’s throat. Derek let his hands stray between Scott’s thighs again to stroke his balls, and Scott cried out shamelessly.

Sensing that he hadn’t long left to get himself off, he quickly revised his plans, and pulled away from Scott. It had the desired affect; stumbling in the dark, Scott groped forward for him – Derek reached out and pulled him down on top of him. Scott was confused, but too worked up to form a question.

Derek quickly kicked off his own shorts and rolled them over. He felt like his cock was going to fucking explode if it didn’t get some action quickly.

He jerked Scott’s leg up over the crook of his elbow and bent to press a hot, eager kiss to his lips, before letting his cock slide over Scott’s, getting the angle just right so that Scott’s ass was slightly elevated, and he could thrust down just like – _fuck_. The friction was unbelievable. No time for planning.

Derek moved his hips and thrust their cocks along each other, leaning in so that their skin was pressed together, bodily fluids mingling, and _shit_ Derek liked that.

Derek fucked up into the V of Scott’s hip; his cock was rubbing up against Derek’s stomach and there was so much movement and noise and heat that Derek couldn’t think; he grabbed Scott’s hair and tugged at his head again, exposing his neck. He pressed hot biting kissing in time with his thrusts, and Scott’s hands raked Derek’s back, lighting fires all over his skin.

‘Fuck – Derek – come on, fuck me, oh god man come on – _uh,_ oh you’re so fucking hot, _shit -_ ’

Derek’s orgasm hit him like a fucking tidal wave. He saw white stars and his body shuddered with flashes of heat and mindfucking orgasmic ecstasy. He came all over Scott, and felt Scott’s own come making their stomachs slick as they collapsed on each other, arms and legs tangled together.

They lay like that, overcome with heat and thoroughly fucked out, for a few minutes at least.

Finally, Scott broke the silence.

‘So, you like lacrosse?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit to listening to 'Do You Wanna Touch Me' by Joan Jett and smiling uncontrollably because who doesn't like to read a bit of taboo with their sexual tension? Also Derek's desire to get some came mainly from Blink 182's 'Easy Target'
> 
> I'm over on tumblr and twitter


End file.
